percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Catastrophe Begins Character Info
Spoilers Alert Heroes Matt Mace Surname: Matt Mace Nickname: Matty, Matt Birthdate: January 11 Age: 20 Gender: Male Lives: '''Tartarus '''Status: Alive Species: Demigod Sexuality: Straight Disorders: Split Personality Disorder, Dyslexia Hobby: Drawing Likes: People Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: The Guardians of the Galaxy Favourite Music: Centuries by Fall Out Boy Favourite Book: Artemis Fowl Favourite Food: Pizza Favourite Weapon: Long Sword Type of Person: Happy, Cheerful God Parent: Thanatos Mortal Parent: Clara Mane Abilities as a Demigod: Sword Fighting (Dual Wielding), Dark Magic, Summon Swords Background Story: Matt was hidden and raised in Tartarus for 20 long years in order to escape Circe's wrath. When Matt was still a child, Matt's father, Thanatos, did a mistake by stealing one of Circe's healing potions, to heal his wife Clara Mace. Circe was outraged and cursed their child Matt. Matt was then forced to split into many different personalities: The aggressive type, the fearful type, the serious type, the annoying type, the sad type, the cheerful type, the loathing type, the brave type, the anxious type, the jealous type, the loving type and the irritated type. Each one of them have names: Andreas, Caius, Diodoros, Bakkhos, Sostratos, Charalampos, Artaxias, Elpidios, Chares, Demosthenes, Agapios and Haides. Each of them contains different abilities. Matt holds the curse on his left eye, every now and then he would slip into different personalities, making battles tougher, but after living over the years in Tartarus, the personalities and Matt had come into a agreement that they would work together to overcome the curse. They studied in Tartarus directly from Thanatos, dispite the fact that Thanatos had a really hard time getting through to Tartarus. Then after living long years in Tartarus, Matt went on a journey to Camp Halfblood, it was a long jouney from Athens to New York. Matt adapted well in the Overworld, including the other personalities, as they were headed towards Camp Halfblood they were attacked by hordes of monsters, one after another. Andreas Surname: Andreas Nickname: Andre Birthdate: None Age: 20 Gender: Male Lives: Inside Matt Status: Alive Species: Part of Matt's personality Sexuality: Straight Disorders: None Hobby: Sword Fighting Likes: Pick on people Dislikes: Nice people Favourite Movie: Resident Evil: Revolution Favourite Music: Heart of Fire by Black Veil Brides Favourite Book: None Favourite Food: Apples Favourite Weapon: Long Sword Type of Person: Aggressive God Parent: None Mortal Parent: None Abilities as a Demigod: Dual-Wielding Sword Background Story: Andreas lives inside of Matt as a part of Matt's personality curse, as time flew by in the Underworld Andreas has been through tough times with Matt and the other personalities, then he grew close to Matt and the other personalities, and so he made a promise to himself that he would protect Matt and the others for the rest of his life. He switched personalities with Matt or any other personalitites controlling the body, when they sneeze. Caius Surname: Caius Nickname: Cain, Nius Birthdate: None Age: 20 Gender: Male Lives: Inside Matt Status: Alive Species: Part of Matt's Personality Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Staying silent '''Likes: '''Being alone '''Dislikes: '''The Dead '''Favourite Movie: '''None '''Favourite Music: '''Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera '''Favourite Book: '''Twilight '''Favourite Food: '''Squid '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Fearful '''God Perent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''When screaming he tends to break people's ear drums and paralyse them for a while '''Background Story: '''Caius is part of Matt's split personality disorder, he lived all his life when he was created with Matt. And along those years Caius have tried to become stronger even through tough times. He switched personalities with Matt or any other personalities controlling the body when they cough, wether accident or not. '''Diodoros Surname: '''Diodoros '''Nickname: '''Dion, Rio '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: Inside Matt Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''None '''Likes: '''Nature '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''None '''Favourite Music: '''None '''Favourite Book: '''None (he just read magazines) '''Favourite Food: '''Pears '''Favourite Weapon: '''Short sword '''Type of Person: '''Serious '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Sword fighting with a short sword '''Background Story: '''Diodoros is also one of Matt's split personalities, he rarely smiles, or he never smiles at all, he takes everything seriously. He switched personalities with Matt or any other personalities controlling the body, when they bleed, wether accident or not. '''Bakkhos Surname: '''Bakkhos '''Nickname: '''Bak '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: 20 Gender: 'Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: ' Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Talking a lot '''Likes: '''Dangerous stuff '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''None '''Favourite Music: '''Poker Face by Lady Gaga '''Favourite Book: '''Seven Wonders (series) '''Favourite Food: '''Enchiladas '''Favourite Weapon: '''Explosives '''Type or Person: '''Annoying '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Has many surprising mini explosives used for distractions (not really harmful) '''Background Story: '''Bakkhos is one of Matt's personalities, he is very annoying and likes to talk a lot, he grew up together with Matt and the others. He switched personalities with Matt or any other personalities controlling the body, when they say 'ball', wether accident or not. '''Sostratos Surname: Sostratos Nickname: Sos, Trat Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Reading '''Likes: '''Reading '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''The Martians '''Favourite Music: '''Viva La Vida by Coldplay '''Favourite Book: '''Five Kingdoms '''Favourite Food: '''Fish '''Favourite Weapon: '''Staff '''Type of Person: '''Sad '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Summoning the Dead '''Background Story: '''Sostratos is part of Matt's split personality, every time he summoned the dead he feels sad all the time as if he was watching his love one died (he doen't love anyone). He switched personalities with Matt or any other personalities controlling the body, when they bleed, wether accident or not. '''Charalampos Surname: '''Charalampos '''Nickname: '''Char, Charlie '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Cooking '''Likes: '''Nature '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''Princess Princess (Anime Crossdressing Males) '''Favourite Music: '''Happy by Pharell Williams '''Favourtie Book: '''Cooking Book '''Favourite Food: '''Any type of fruit '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Cheerful '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Summoning nature to his aid '''Background Story: '''Charalampos is part of Matt's split personality, he is always cheerful and always thinking positively. '''Artaxias Surname: '''Artaxias '''Nickname: '''Artex '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Diorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''None '''Likes: '''None '''Dislikes: '''Himself '''Favourite Movie: '''The Martians '''Favourite Music: '''Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia '''Favourite Book: '''None '''Favourite Food: '''Durians '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Loathing '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''when he is filled with hate/pissed off he gives off a dark fog of despair '''Background Story: '''Artaxias is part of Matt's split personalities, he didn't want to feel any hate, you can also say that he hated himself to have this kind of feeling/emotion and has been avoiding talking to people except for Matt and the other personalities. '''Elpidios Surname: '''Elpidios '''Nickname: '''Elips, Piyo '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: Inside Matt Status: '''Alive '''Species: Part of Matt's Personalities Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Fighting '''Likes: '''Friends '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''The Martians '''Favourite Music: River Flows In You by Yiruma Favourite Book: '''None '''Favourite Food: '''Lasagna ' '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Brave '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Healing powers those who are around him '''Background Story: '''Elpidios is a gentle and kind hearted but also very brave, he heals the wounds of his friends and people whom are injured during battles, but he also heals the hearts of people around him. '''Chares' Surname: '''Chares '''Nickname: '''Char, Charlie '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Writing '''Likes: '''Being alone '''Dislikes: '''Being in a crowd of people '''Favourite Movie: '''Tomorrow Land '''Favourite Music: '''You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift '''Favourite Book: '''Five Kingdoms (series) '''Favourite Food: '''Chocolate Bread '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Anxious '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Summon Darkness '''Background Story: '''Chares is also one of Matt's split personality, he is the anxious type so that whenever he meets a person, he gets nervous and shy, and just doesn't interact with people that much. '''Demosthenes Surname: '''Demosthenes '''Nickname: '''Demo, Demon, Ten '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Inside Matt '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''None '''Likes: '''His friends '''Dislikes: '''His own Jealousy '''Favourite Movie: '''None '''Favourite Music: '''None '''Favourite Book: '''None '''Favourite Food: '''Anything '''Favourite Weapon: '''Spear '''Type of Person: '''Jealous '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''He uses a spear '''Background Story: '''Demosthenes is part of Matt's split personalities, he is the type of person to get Jealous easily, for example, when someone did the right thing and he accidentaly did the wrong thing, he get's all cocky and really hates doing it, that is his bad habit. '''Agapios Surname: '''Agapios '''Nickname: '''Pia '''Birthdate: '''None '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: Inside Matt Status: 'Alive '''Species: '''Part of Matt's Personality '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''None '''Hobby: '''Getting the ones that love each other together '''Likes: '''Everything '''Dislikes: '''None '''Favourite Movie: '''Twilight '''Favourite Music: '''You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift '''Favourite Book: '''Artemis Fowl (Series) '''Favourite Food: '''Apples definitely apples '''Favourite Weapon: '''None '''Type of Person: '''Loving '''God Parent: '''None '''Mortal Parent: '''None '''Background Story: '''Agapios is part of Matt's split personality curse, he loves everything and everyone, he rarely ever hates, or you could say he ''never hated anyone. '''Melissa Malice Surname: Melissa Malice Nickname: Mel Birthdate: May 16 Age: 15 Gender: Female Lives: California Status: Alive Species: Demigod Sexuality: Straight Disorders: '''Dyslexia '''Hobby: Cheerleading, Gymnastics Likes: Annoy People Dislikes: Bullying Favourite Movie: Woman In Black Favourite Music: Awake & Alive by Skillet Favourite Book: I AM NUMBER FOUR Favourite Food: Pickles Favourite Weapon: Spear Type of Person: Cheerful, Happy God Parent: Nyx Mortal Parent: Jack Malice Abilities as a Demigod: Able to summon the darkness Background Story: When she was a baby, her father and his wife had a car accident, the father died and the mother disappeared. Them Mel was taken to an orphanage, where any other kids without their parents were at. She didn't really fit in and as she grew up the kids kept saying that Mel is being creepy. Kano Blade Surname: ''' Kano Blade '''Nickname: Cane, Kano Birthdate: March 20 Age: 15 Gender: Male Lives: America, Texas Status: Alive Species: Demigod Sexuality: Straight Disorders: Dyslexia Hobby: Forging Swords Likes: '''Writing '''Dislikes: '''Caterpillars '''Favourite Movie: '''Maze Runner '''Favourite Music: '''River Flow In You - Electric Guitar Version '''Favourite Book: '''Divergent '''Favourite Food: Cooked Salmon Favourite We apon: '''Short Sword '''Typer of Person: '''Polite '''God Parent: '''Hephaestus '''Mortal Parent: Sarah Blade Abilities as a Demigod: '''construct difficult mechanics in less than 5 or 3 minutes '''Background Story: Kano is a kind and polite and funny man despite his appearance, he has mismatched eyes, purple on the right side and golden on the left side, he was born in Texas and got chased out of his home by a hellhound. His mother is alive. Kinokiya Taki Surname: 'Kinokiya Taki '''Nickname: '''Kino, Taki '''Birthdate: '''June 7 '''Age: '''13 '''Gender: '''Male '''Lives: '''Edo, Japan '''Status: '''Alive '''Species: '''Demigod '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Disorders: '''Dyslexia '''Hobby: '''Singing '''Likes: '''Music, Poetry '''Dislikes: ' '''Favourite Movie: '''Uta no Prince-sama (all seasons) '''Favourite Music: '''Maji Love 1000% & 2000% '''Favourite Book: Favourite Food: Favourite Weapon: Type of Person: God Parent: Mortal Parent: Abilities as a Demigod: Background Story: Others Clara Mace Surname: '''Clara Mace '''Nickname: '''Claire, Clar '''Birthdate: '''March 17 '''Age: '''19 '''Gender: '''Female '''Lives: '''America, California '''Status: '''Dead '''Species: '''Demigod '''Sexuality: Straight Disorders: '''Dyslexia '''Hobby: '''Fighting '''Likes: '''Clean Air '''Dislikes: '''Pollution '''Favourite Movie: Favourite Music: Favourite Book: Favourite Food: Favourite Weapon: Type of Person: '''God Parent: '''Isis '''Mortal Parent: '''David Mace '''Abilities as a Demigod: '''Sword fighting, casting spells '''Background Story: '''Clara sided with Chronos during the war with the demigods, Clara's god parent is from ancient Egypt, her mothers name is Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic, she went to New York and found Thanatos, they both fell in love with each other, and then suddenly Clara went to a deep illness that nothing can cure it, then Thanatos disappeared and she was sad, and then suddenly a couple of weeks later he came with a healing potion, she was happy again when Thanatos came back, and then when she gave birth to Matt. Clara was dumbfound that Thanatos has taken their child, and disappeared again, she was outraged and joined Chronos's side.